Not Working
by TechWriter2
Summary: She thinks this isn't working. "It's like east coast rap meets west coast rap." :G Callen/Abby:


**Summary:** She doesn't think this is working out. "It's like east coast rap meets west coast rap."  
**Pairing:** G Callen/Abby Scuito  
**Category:** Romance/Angst  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own either NCIS franchise, G Callen, Abby Scuito or any other NCIS character appearing here. I am borrowing them for a little while, kind of like my own personal barbie/ken dolls.  
**Author's Note:** So my muse is still not cooperating, but I just love G Callen and Abby so much I couldn't help myself. *grin* I don't really watch too much NCIS:Los Angeles, so if G Callen seems out of character, I apologize.

The announcement came one Saturday night while cooking dinner. He'd flown into DC earlier in the day, and he was looking forward to eating a nice dinner and hanging out with his girl before he had to fly back to LA on Tuesday. They'd been preparing roast chicken and vegetables and moving around the cramped kitchen with a practiced ease when she tossed his world on it's axis.

"This isn't working."

"Hang on a minute, Abs." He finished chopping his last carrot before turning around. Peering over her shoulder he found that the gravy _looked_ fine. "What's not working?"

It was only when she turned her eyes on him that he noticed the tears she refused to let fall, and he felt his stomach clench. A full minute passed before he spoke again. "Abby, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering she resumed her focus on the gravy, and when a few of her tears splashed in the pot, he was reminded of some sappy chick flick from a few years ago. He briefly wondered if he would be able to taste her tears later when he ate. _If_ he got to eat.

"Abby," he started, his voice taking on somewhat of a grave tone, "what's going on?"

"This isn't working."

"What isn't working?" When she didn't answer, he tried again, his voice becoming louder. "What isn't working?!"

"You know what."

She was still refusing to look at him, so he turned off the burner, grabbed her hands to stop their stirring motion, and forced her to face him. "Talk to me, Abby." He demanded.

"What is there to say?"

"Are you kidding?! What isn't there to say? Because you haven't said anything yet." Dropping her hands, he rubbed his over his face and head. "Are you talking about us? Because I gotta tell ya, lady, this is coming way out of left field."

"Come on, G. I like you. I really do, but this isn't working. You live in LA; I live in DC." She threw her hands up in the air. "It's like east coast rap meets west coast rap, and do you know what happened? They killed each other - like dead." She made a shooting motion, which Callen might have thought humorous, if not for the fact that her lower lip was quivering and he was in the process of being dumped based solely on his residence.

"East coast rap...west coast rap...what the hell are you talking about?" He began pacing back and forth. "Abby, you are comparing us to rappers. You realize that, right?" Coming to a stop right in front of her, he grabbed her shoulders. "Rappers, Abby."

"It doesn't make the story any less true," she replied ducking her head as if she'd been scolded.

"Okay! That's it." He dropped his hands from her shoulders and took off out of the kitchen towards the living room.

Abby made it to the living room just as Callen picked up his leather jacket. "G Callen?"

Callen heard her call out to him, but he ignored her as he dug around in his jacket. Finally, finding what he had been looking for, he turned toward the kitchen and saw Abby standing there with her hair in pigtails (as usual) and her makeup slightly smeared. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I've been carrying this around with me for the last month waiting for the right moment, and since I will be damned if I'm going to let you ruin one of the best things in my life with your talk of east coast and west coast rappers, I guess now is going to have to be the right moment." He paused dropping down to one knee. "So, now you don't get the wine, the black roses, or any of that, but what you do get is me." He watched as she stood staring at him in disbelief. "Abby Scuito, will you marry me?"

He watched her open and close her mouth like a fish for a few minutes before she finally pushed herself off the wall and began walking toward him. "You were going to get me black roses?"

It was his turn to stare in stunned disbelief. "That's all you can say?"

She smiled coming to stop right in front of him.

"Abs, is that a yes - or a no? Because I gotta tell you, I'm starting to freak out a little."

Grabbing the ring, she whispered, "Callen, I don't want to be Tupac."

He smirked before capturing her lips in a kiss. "Abby, I love you."

She grabbed his hand dragging him back toward the kitchen. "Me too, sugar lips, how about dinner?"

"Well, with all of that fighting and proposing, I did work up an appetite." He trailed behind her into kitchen. "Hey, Abby, how do you know about rap?"

"DiNozzo raps when he doesn't think anyone is listening."


End file.
